1. Technical Field
The instant disclosure relates to a toolbox; in particular, to an embedded doorframe structure of a toolbox.
2. Description of Related Art
An accommodation box, such as a toolbox, is usually consisted of a box structure and a door. However, if there is no doorframe, the toolbox cannot be firm enough to use, and is hard to stand still.